Seeing Double (film)
Seeing Double is a British musical-comedy film starring British pop-group, S Club. Written by Kim Fuller and Paul Alexandrer, and directed by Nigel Dick, the film mostly features songs from the groups album of the same name including "Don't Stop Movin'" and "Never Had a Dream Come True". Contents hide * 1 Plot * 2 Cast * 3 Production * 4 Box office * 5 DVD release * 6 Television broadcasts * 7 References * 8 External links Plotedit The film opens with an evil scientist creating his clones and chanting the words "S Club, S Club, S Club" and as he says this he is joined by fans awaiting the group as they arrive in Barcelona, Spain for their last show of their tour. After spending the day promoting and performing, the group gets excited about having some time off. Their manager, Alistair shoots down their joy informing them that they will be leaving for Los Angeles at seven in the morning the next day. At the hotel, S Club ignores Alistair and after they get into their room, Alistair is attacked by the scientist's assistant. The next morning, the members of S Club awakens to find Alistair gone and he left them with the bill. Instead of using a credit card that Rachel finds to pay the bill, they use it on pampering themselves and end up in jail for impersonating S Club and trying to run out on the hotel bill. In jail, they learn that the warden likes to dance and to escape, they sing "Don't Stop Movin'" and get to their friend Natalie. She helps them get to LA, so that they can stop whoever is impersonating them. In Los Angeles, the group tries but fails to get close to their doubles, so they decide to switch out their Hannah, Rachel and Jon for the copy's Hannah, Rachel and Jon. After getting the clone's to tell them that they are copies, Bradley, Tina and Jo decide to do something about it after tracking the scientist down based on his recent online purchases of S Club memorabilia, only for them to get caught. Both sets of S Club are taken back to Barcelona, where the scientist tells to the originals that he is going to take over the world through music because celebrities attract more attention than politicians (as well as the obviously greater appeal in seeing naked singers emerging from the cloning tubes as opposed to politicians). The clones save the band and then both groups have to save all of the clones he has created. Both S Club's sing "Who Do You Think You Are?" and the original group is able to stop the place from self-destructing. At the end, S Club are seen at the beach and the clones are taking their place. They have decided that the clones will take their place when they want a holiday, and the same vice versa. (It is also mentioned that the clones are getting paid in boomerangs.) Castedit * Bradley McIntosh as himself * Tina Barrett as herself * Jon Lee as himself * Jo O'Meara as herself * Hannah Spearritt as herself * Rachel Stevens as herself * David Gant as Victor Clonemaster * Joseph Adams as Alistair * Cristina Piaget as Susan Sealove * Meritxell Santamaria as Natalie * Gareth Gates as Gareth Gates clone * Hans Juergen Richter as Carlos * Domingo Calvo as Desk sergeant * Nigel Dick as Director * Reg Wilson as Marcus Productionedit The film only had 3 weeks to be filmed in, due to other commitments that was taking place with S Club. The film also saw Jo O'Meara suffering from intense back pains, meaning she was unable to be fully active during film, with several running shots of her having to be performed by a body double. O'Meara also sits out during several dance routines, most noticeably during "Dance" where the scene had to be re-written after she was unable to perform the routine due to the back pains. During all routines in the film, O'Meara is seen sitting out of the routines, with the other 5 members performing the routine as a five-piece. Due to O'Meara's back pains, she did a lot of voice over work, but her body double performed the active actions, such as the scene where O'Meara is being chased by greyhounds. Box officeedit The film was released throughout the United Kingdom on 11 April 2003, after receiving its public premier in London's Leicester Square. The film received large publication during an 2003 tour S Club did, alongside S Club 8. The film was also released worldwide, where it became a success mainly in the United Kingdom, where it opened at the box office at #4. The film marks the final appearance that S Club did with 19 Management which involved them acting. It also marked the movie debut of Gareth Gates. DVD releaseedit The film was released on DVD in the United States as well as in Latin America, Spain, France, Ireland, Portugal, Italy, Germany, Greece, and Japan. The DVD went to number one in Spain and France. It made Top 10 in the U.S. and Ireland in the Children's DVD/Video Sales category. The DVD was re-released on 3 March 2008 in the UK, five years after its theatrical release. The re-released DVD maintained the same format as the previous one. After re-release, Seeing Double made the Children's Top 10 DVD Chart. The S Club Seeing Double album has received BPI Platinum Certification as of November 2010. Television broadcastsedit Seeing Double had its UK television premiere in 2005 when Channel Five screened it at 6:05pm. The film achieved 1.1 million viewers, making it Five's most-watched children-based film. Both Sky One and Disney Channel UK subsequently showed the film. Disney Channel omitting the bloopers included in the film credits. Category:2003 films